This invention relates to electrical heaters powered from automotive type cigarette lighter sockets, and to electrical plugs for such sockets.
Such an electrical heater could be used, for example, to keep a pizza pie warm on the way home from the pizza shop. It has been proposed to put such a heater directly into the cardboard pizza box beneath the pizza or to include it in a carrier into which the cardboard box is placed. The heater is powered from the cigarette lighter socket via a plug. It is known to use such plugs to power a wide variety of electrical devices.